Once More
by WordsOfTheOutcast
Summary: Homura, left under a denial that Madoka is to be a Magical Girl, turns back time just before Madoka is to become the practical goddess of the world. Now, she decides that if she is to save Madoka, she is to save the others as well. Kyubey is left in the way against her, wanting to fulfill what fate wanted in the first place, all the while Homura's emotions growing towards Madoka


_**Hello, readers. This is my first time deciding to write a story not involving a smut plot. If you cannot tell, I do support the pairing between Homura and Madoka. However, I do not support it to the point where I see smut between them. They are middle school students (technically high school students in the U.S.A.), for goodness sake, and that sort of thing isn't even remotely stated in the original series, not in morals or anything of the sort. I plan to make more series similar to this, making them far more novel-like, and hope to make many readers as happy as possible. More stories are on the way, some mature and some now. I hope you enjoy this series, and have fun reading. Any and all reviews are very much appreciated~!**_

Also, I apologize for any typos. I unfortunately have Open Apache instead of Microsoft Word, and this it won't show me errors in sentences where words don't make sense within it. XP I feel bad for not having Microsoft Word, but I have at least been trying. Again, I do apologize for grammatical errors. I have been trying my best to find them, but my program isn't really the greatest.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Homura."

An all too familiar voice rang in my ears within the screaming of the winds. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes and down my cheeks. My hands clenched softly, arms shaking as I heard the clattering of metal from my armor. Not again, I thought. Please, not again. I didn't want to lose her. She was my friend. My one and only friend. How could I lose her when I had done so much already to try and stop this? At the time, my body was left under boulders and rubble, and my leg in great pain as the bone was slowly being crushed more and more, the pain intensifying with every second. I watched as that sweet face gave me an apologetic smile, pink eyes held beautifully with her peach-tinted skin.

I couldn't take it anymore, seeing her fall like this. Just what was there left for me to do? Were all of the times I tired to turn back time to change the future all for nothing? I had become a Magical Girl for her sake, and her sake alone. She was my wish. I wished for her safety, yet my wish hasn't been granted. After so many times, what was it all for? Myself? For my own selfishness?

No! I yelled at myself, seeing her soul violently being ripped out of her by that damned Kyubey once again, a faint glow cascading from the center of her flat chest. I was doing this for her. I was thinking of someone other than myself., and someone else was the reason of my wish. I've seen her change so many times, fate altering again and again, yet still ending up the same; her body laying down with me in pain as her Soul Gem is left at a dark magenta as she gives mine a Grief Seed to make the darkness in mine somehow fade. What if...What if I could turn back time one last time. Could this last time possibly work? I didn't want her to die. I didn't want her to become a Witch. I wanted to see her thriving and living a normal life. I wanted to see her as a regular girl, never living life as a practical zombie of a false sense of happiness as she puts her life on the line for one simple wish.

Madoka's friends... To think one time, Mami had dared to kill me as she realized the truth of the Magical Girls. Sayaka had turned into a Witch every time I changed time, her realization of the truth having been too much for her to bear. I reset all that has happened every time Madoka is close to being lost. I just can't lose her, yet it repeats itself, over and over in front of my eyes. On the same day, the same place, and the same time. The same day it starts, and the same day it all ends. A regular school day, the day I came to existence in her life, and some days before the Night of Walpurgis, April 30th.. The day of which humans originally thought of a simple legend that children would be afraid of as some take the legend to heart, making it a reality.

Walpurgisnacht, the day of when the Witches supposedly come out of the shadows and begin to play. When the darkest of women make their way out of their houses of the Alps, and make their merry mischief. However, this year's was going to end in turmoil. The coming Walpurgisnacht was one of which a very powerful Witch has gone to seek destruction of the Earth, and possibly of mankind itself. Whether it is to postpone any existence of other Witches occurring, or to simply wreak havoc, no one was entirely sure. All I could see was that it was all part of Kyubey and his race's scientific experiment on human Psychology.

It's funny, really. Seeing emotionless creatures studying our own emotions that which we dare not look into ourselves because it is too hard for us, apparently. That, or we are that lazy of a race that we dare not go past the temporary boundary of technology and knowledge. It seemed that the human race knows not all of what we are, and still we pay no mind to this as we slowly waste ourselves to nothing. I had to admit, maybe some things were best left by the 'Gods' of this world to create and launch into our faces, feeding us lies of will and life when it is all a show.

I watched as seconds felt like an eternity, Madoka yelling out in pain as Kyubey's powers took hold, continuing to rip her soul out of her body. A pink glimpse was to her chest still, growing brighter ever so softly as the aching seconds went by, my eyes letting out the rarity of tears that I hated to ever release. I couldn't let this happen. Not anymore. Those bright red eyes on the albino skin were driving me to anger. How I hated the creature. How dare he and his kind torture us with their studies, only benefiting themselves that they put lives in turmoil all for the sake of Science! It was aggravating to see this. Yes, human scientists have done the exact same, at least regarding mentality wise of manipulating subjects for experiments for only the minority's benefits. However, no human could possibly create an extreme such as this for information alone. There's no way. So many young girls have accepted Kyubey's race's sayings of immortality and beauty as they put their lives on the line for senselessness. Many beautiful people through the course of time itself have either died from going insane, turning into Witches, or had been killed by a Witch or Familiar. It is a sad thing, really, to realize all of this and yet still continuing to go. If I hate it so much, why was I still doing it?

Because I don't have a choice. When one makes a contact to become a Magical Girl, one cannot turn back to being human. It's simply not possible. Then again, it's not even possibly to turn back time for a regular human. And for me, I had limited myself to one day that I could turn back to. No farther forward, and no farther backwards in the days that what I stated to Kyubey myself.

Life flows by me slower and yet faster than ever before as my rage completely envelopes me. I demanded for it all to end. I couldn't let it happen, not again. I couldn't let anyone die this time. Maybe if everyone's fate is changed, not just Madoka's, then things could end up for the better. I had a feeling this was possible, for some reason. For that reason alone, I suddenly wasn't wanting to stop until I tried. I wanted to see Madoka safe. I wanted her to be free of this hellish nightmare brought onto the world by senseless creatures. Creatures whom dare to share our growing to civilization as we try to make better lives of ourselves. The ones whom apparently both helped us in our downfalls, and yet have created them, and begun pulling us down within them.

Almost immediately as white covered my sight, I demanded my Soul Gem to commit its use to me, and turn back time once more. My armor replied to my plea in my mind, the mechanism within turning as I felt time around me wind back with every second feeling like graving, backwards hours. I could see moments flash before my eyes. This time period was disappearing, yet I was to remember it all. I remember when I first saw Madoka again, Sayaka with her as she was holding the white creature. Mami intervened, suddenly taking my friend away. Eventually, Mami was decapitated, her blood surrounding the witch's Grief Seed as I saw a scarred look in Madoka's once innocent eyes. I remembered seeing Sayaka and Kyoko begin to fight out of idiocy, Madoka begging them to stop. A new image came to my eyes, seeing Kyoko fight Sayaka as she had become a Witch, harsh music notes surrounding all of us as we stood within her Labyrinth. Kyoko was never to be seen again as I ran out of the Labyrinth, Madoka held close as I dared not let her see the sight anymore. And then, the sights of Madoka before the gray sky, destroyed and standing buildings below as we stood on a cliff of rubble, the giant Witch flying before us, it's maleficent beauty before us as its laughs of insane glee were heard only heard by me, simply the screams of winds alone by the normal humans below.

Soon, the past returned to my eyes as the present. I heard my alarm sound off in my ear not even a feet from my bed. I shudder lightly, having wished everything was all a dream. However, yet again, it was not to be. I was back to the day all of my grievances began. The day of our meeting reoccurring once more.

The day I transferred.

The sun shined through my translucent curtains, straining my eyes for a moment as I found no need for my red glasses anymore. My hair was left the way it was, though seeming like a bedhead as its volume made two separate parts flow away from another. To think they were originally great braids. They fit the old Homura far more. The far more sad, shy, and clueless girl whom didn't know what she was doing.

Then again, I was still her. That Homura Akemi that Madoka first met, truly, was left locked inside, only ever showing when I was ever around Madoka's presence. That is, Only when her and I were ever in private. It wasn't something to be taken wrongly, for it was true. I was but a middle school student still, and thus my mind was still as childish as ever, even despite my growing maturity. I was holding onto a yearn that has taken several times for me to try and bring my friend to a normal life, even through my many times of my eyes scarred by the darkness in her Soul Gem enveloping her.

Madoka's crying smile showed in front of my eyes again, making me shudder in pleasure as I felt sadness envelop in me. Why must this always happen? I despised it, this fate of hers. It holds no purpose to take her life at such a young age. What had she done to defy and 'Gods' one may believe? She is but a child, I think, whom knows nothing of the world. Neither do I, really, but I know a majority.

I sighed, shaking my head as I began to get ready for my school day. My white dress shirt was put on under a cream V-neck sort of over shirt, the shoulders puffed as the whole over shirt had red accents to it, somehow completing it. It only looked better when I was to put the signature bow of the uniform on before putting on the black plaid skirt required with the shirt and over shirt to wear at school. I soon put on my black knee-high school socks, putting on my shoes, and looked at the time.

It seemed I was rather early to be ready regarding time, but I wasn't, really. Everything was how it was on the day I had come to the school. At least, it seemed all that way. But I had changed. My hair left no longer in a hairstyle left through the night in braided ponytails. My hair still held its signature volume, a strange beauty in itself, yet the child-like style had since passed. My eyes were left to hide the emotions I felt through the hours passing by that were likely only meant to be turned over and over again.

"So," I suddenly heard a child-like voice sound behind me. My eyes widened, the sound unexpected to be heard by my ears as my body turned, seeing an all too familiar albino creature, ears wide and long in an odd rabbit-like fashion. It's small, red eyes stared at me with a lack of emotion, the only sense of expression being the cat-like smile left on its face. Red designs were left at the bottoms of its ears, golden rings around them as they levitated magically around, defying gravity known by science today. "I see that you have turned time again, Homura."

I glared at the creature, hands clenching softly as an anger I knew too well became a raging flame within me. "Kyubey," I muttered.

"Why are you angered at me?" Kyubey asked, voice showing confusion as its head gave a tilt. "You are the one whom put yourself under this never-ending cycle."

"Shut up!" I demanded. "It is your fault that all of this happened in the first place!"

"But if not for I and my race, then your own race would still be left hiding in caves, naked messes as you are left unable to advance." Kyubey looked at me with his eyes, seemingly wide as the odd expression of happiness didn't dare cease from his face.

I felt my eyes begin to water. God forsake the emotions that I was born with! Why did Kyubey's race dare interfere with us? Why bring us where we are, saying they are the primary, if not only ones whom credit should be given as they sacrifice innocent people under their supposed wing, only to make them die by their other kin's hands, a known habit in lives continuing on and on through the centuries.

"You damned monster," I muttered, voice at first quiet before my known emotions began to take hold of me. I felt the water increasing in my eyes, my lids struggling to hold them within. "How dare you say that! You never know if we could possibly make our own advance on our own!"

Kyubey stared at me. "We know how you would end if you were left on your own," it said. "Can't you not be happy of where you are? Can't you live your life-"

"How can I live my life normally when you have already turned it into a living Hell!?" I yelled without a second thought, hands clenching more as I felt the growing urge to crush the creature's windpipe and shoot it. But it would only resurrect. It would only come back to haunt me again. How I yearned there to be some way that his race could be annihilated by something, and never to return.

Silence withheld the room, soon torn by my faint sobs. Everyone dying for Kyubey and his race. Everyone being killed by another because of territory, and our human emotions. Just how was the idea for tugging at human hearts thought of by these sadists? How is it possible that they could think that the sight of girls turning under their growing despair from realization of how they are only pawns in a sort of unknown chess game, fellows killing them to only to find the same fate to be a right equivalent to making technology advance drastically to what we have today? It is such a terrible thought. Why must people die at child ages when we are destined to die with loved ones, teaching children of how to look at life? It only hinders the human race even more than any would think.

"Oh, don't cry, Homura," Kyubey said in what seemed like a soft tone. Was it taking pity of me?

"Leave," I said coldly, glaring harshly to the creature.

Silence again before it spoke.

"You should be happy you are seeing Madoka again," he said. "Remember, you became a Magical Girl because of her."

"I know," I said behind the sobs I struggled to suppress. "How can I forget seeing her beginning to transform into a Witch in front of me because of your offer to her! She had nothing to lose!"

"It was her wish," it said simply. "And it was her wish that could have ended your grief."

I glared. "You wish for her to disappear!?" I yelled, water falling down the sides of my growing pale cheeks.

"I only wish to fulfill her wish that she will eventually male," it said. "You do know that every time you make time turn back, her wish will only become more and more powerful, yes?"

"Then..." I looked at the ground. What could I do? I knew she was going to ask Kyubey to become a Magical Girl at some point in this time line, too. I knew she wouldn't want me to sacrifice my life to save her. I knew she didn't want me to die. But I didn't want her to die, either. I didn't want anyone to die. I knew everyone would die eventually, but all that become Magical Girls are just too young to die. "Then...I'll make sure she doesn't wish." I look at the creature harshly.

"I'll make sure that Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko won't die!"

"Do you think it will be possible?" it asked.

"Well," I said with a growing serious stance, my hand coming up to wipe the sorrowful water from my face. "I guess we will just have to wait and see, won't we."

"That we will," it said to me, finally turning it's back to me, tail wagging in the air before it leaped out the window into the sun's light. I was now left alone, grabbing my near school bag as I walked out the door in a quick pace. My free hand continued to hide the tears from my face, trying to destroy their traces as they made me feel like a childish fool. I needed to be strong. I knew that I had to keep myself in as best condition as I could to complete my mission.

But, was it to be all for naught? None could truly know of fate ahead of them, especially when their fate began to early before it ended. A baby never knows what road they will take when they are an adult. The only things their mind wonders of is where their favorite toy is, or where their parents may be, or why their diaper feels terrible. You could say I was much like a baby myself, wondering of only specific things as my mind began to wonder less of the great picture, and more of the single bits. Well, really, one bit.

Where was Madoka? Was she all right? Yes, it was the day I transferred to her school, and she was still a normal girl, but I couldn't help but be concerned. The more time is changed, the more she forgets of me, and the more she learns of me in the process. How I wish I could pull her out of fate's grasp, and take her away from this nightmare.

I yearned to tell her everything. Everything I have seen and everything we have gone through in my known past, and her unknown future. I longed to free her of the hell I had pulled her into with my own wish as I see her dying in front of me with a soft smile, tears of pain enveloping those magnificent magenta irises that her eyes held within.

Wait a minute. What was with my thinking. All I could see as I walked to the school was her face. Her adorable, little face as she smiles at me, giggling like a ditz as we walk by another, her eyes closed in a happy expression until they open, revealing the true glee within them as they take me off guard in just how she can take such a saddening occasion as make the most of it into a sort of beauty. How I couldn't help but envy her for that, and yet I still wanted her to live. I couldn't see her be left to die. I couldn't bear see everyone possibly forgetting her. She was just too dear of a life to forget. At least, to me.

But, why I was suddenly thinking this way, I didn't really know. Was I becoming that attached to her? Had my wish made a greater connection between us than I had imagined?

The sound of the warning bell caught me off guard, sending many fellow students near a whirl as they began to run to class, hoping to not be late. I ran with them, my mind only yearning to see the one I had begun this whole cycle for, and whom I wish to end it for.


End file.
